Sing Me A Song
by IceyShadow
Summary: Axel loves Roxas, and Roxas loves Axel, but Roxas's dad hates it, and deffinantly hates Roxas...you figuer it out.


**.(Axel's POV )**

It was a Friday and I was just getting out of school, walking with my friends, minus 2. Zexion had a science club and marluxuia had an after school job at a locale flower shop. So it was Demyx and roxas to walk with today. It was ok with roxas but Demyx talked way to damn much. Right now he was on a rant about to days school lunch.

"That stuff today smelt horrible! I mean last week's barf bags smelt better than that! It was like that month old milk Marluxia threw up on 3 weeks ago. I swear their trying to kill us. It said chicken casserole but what was that green stuff? It was like-" Demyx continued as we walked down Twilight Street. I stole a glance at Roxas, he looked bored as hell. I hate seeing him like that so I pushed the ranting Demyx in to the nearest trashcan.

"Would you speed up and stop talking. I'm gonna have a heart attack by standing still." I said as I looked back at Roxas and saw him stiffening his laughter. That was better Roxas was always better when he's happy. It's like the sun shining on my rainy day. We kept walking ignoring Demyx's pleas for help.

"So… doing anything this weekend?" I asked casually running my hand through my crimson hair as he thorough about it.

"I don't think so… unless you call going shopping with Sora and his boyfriend Riku, doing something, than no.," he said playing with the zipper on his coat. He always looks so cute when he doses that.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the movies…like a date or something." I finished the last in a mumble. I looked to see Roxas's reaction, it wasn't what I expected… well, I don't even know what I expected, but it probably wasn't that.

"A d-date? As in couples? A date, date?" Roxas stutters slightly. I sighed this was not going as planed. I stopped and looked at him holding his shoulders not really hurting him.

"Roxas, we've been together for about 3 months you've gotta get comfortable with the fact I'm asking you for a date. I only ask this of you every other week, and I don't much expect an answer…but please that reaction… it makes me sad." I said and it was true.

It felt like a stab to the heart of course you know what that feels like right? Roxas stood there debating his feelings he looked up at me and whatever he saw made his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry…I… of course I'll come. I mean I do love you, so what time?" Roxas asked smiling lifting my mood instantly.

"Really! Oh… um… I mean how about 7ish at the 'Moonlit Theater' tomorrow?" I asked smiling brightly I mean you could light a room with the smile I have on now. Roxas's smile faded a bit.

"Tomorrow huh? Well I was hoping tonight. I forgot, my real dad's visiting tomorrow and its required I see him at least 4 times a year… he said completely frowning now.

"Wait, is he the one who went to jail for setting you and your mother ablaze? The one who argued that it was unconstitutional or some shit to keep a child from his parents? THAT real dad?" I said trying to keep the disbelief from my voice. I mean that man should be dead, but hell he hired some damn good lawyers to keep him alive this long.

"You only have one real dad, Axel," Roxas said trying to make a joke out of it but failing.

"Ok, tonight then, I'll try to steal my brother's car, he probably won't be using it tonight sense Sora always does the driving," I said with a smile.

"Hey guys I finally got out of that trash can! Man that stunk! It looked like you were talking about something serious," Demyx said finally catching up to us. I growled which was echoed by Roxas's grown. "So what chu talking bout?" he said all cutesy. Ug gag me with a spoon. Demyx? Cutesy? Yeah right.

"How to shove you back into that trash can with a pole up your ass." I said calmly. He burst out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one! I mean come on that's the best you've had all day…you weren't kidding were you?" He said clutching the nearest thing, which happened to be my arm, for dear life. I sighed in defeat.

"Of course I'm kidding, the only way to shove that pole up your butt would be to throw you up there, and I'm far to lazy to do that." I said stretching my arms clonking him in the head. He shook his head slightly rubbing it.

"Where was I before I was oh so rudely shoved into a trashcan? Oh yes it was like moldy peanut butter or some shit. It didn't even-" I droned him out while staring at Roxas. I can't believe that son of a bitch he calls a 'real father' is coming this week. Maybe I should stay with Roxas all weekend like a sleepover… but I don't think he'd like that…hm.

"See ya later tonight, Axel." Roxas yelled as he headed up his steps and into the house. I smiled and waved. If only I could keep him safe when I'm not around.

**(Later That Night)**

"Hey Roxas, what happened to your arm?" I asked examing the band-aid and scratches around it. He looks at me and tries to cover them up.

"Ahh dad and I were playing ah basketball. I fell but I won!" he said with a smile. I wasn't convinced and he noticed.

"So what are we going to see?" He asked quickly still smiling. I sighed in defeat, note to self: Get Zexion over there with a missing assignment and have him stay to help.

"Scary, funny, romantic, you pick." I said with a slight frown, none of the choices looked to good. Maybe we should have went to a restaurant or drive around town or something.

"You know, there's really not much playing, you wanna do something else?" Roxas said as if reading my mind.

"Lets drive around and look for something interesting, but remember I only have 500 munnys" I said smiling, hopping back in the drives seat sense I drove in the first place. He got in shotgun.

"We could go to that place Zexion was working… wait he's off today. How about clubbing at 'Vexen's Mix it up'? Oh Demyx was going there with his date. Don't wanna run into him. 'Xemnes's bar and Grill' nope to young. Doesn't seem to be anything to do." Roxas ranted. I nodded in agreement and started messing with the radio.

"Hey, turn it back I like that song," Roxas complained. I turned it back and sighed.

"Man, you like some depressing crap." I said as the song droned on.

"What? This isn't that bad. Its H.I.M 'Join me in death' my favorite song right now." Roxas said giving me a dirty look.

"You're an Emo kid. You know that?" I said teasing him. He stuck his tongue out at me and shifted more into the seat pouting a little.

"You're the one who fell in love with me." Roxas said with a slight growl.

"Easy boy, I was just kidding. Well what do you wanna do? Visit Mar Mar at Mickey's?" I asked turning down Dusk Drive. He nods his head and I pull into Twilight Town's infamous McDonalds and parked up front. We got out and walked in spotting Marluxia and his pink hair right away.

"How may I help you?" Marluxia asks as his manager walks by.

"What do you want Roxas?" I asked the contemplating blonde.

"Large fry and Vanilla Shake?" Roxas asks Marluxia who nods and puts it in the register thing.

"I'll have a McChicken and a Chocolate shake then." I said smiling at Marluxia.

"250 Munny please? Is it for here or to go?" Marluxia asked carefully as his manager passes again.

"For here and here's 300 Munnys" I said with a smile.

"50 Munnys is your change" Marluxia says loudly. "I'm off in 5 minutes wait for me." He whispers as Roxas and I take our food and sit near the back.

"His managers like a fucking eagle" I said frowning and taking a bite out of the McChicken. Roxas swallows the fries he stuffed into his mouth.

"How many jobs does Marluxia have?" he asks and I scratch my head thinking.

"Demyx has star bucks coffee and an animal shelter, Zexion has a book store/café and the DJ's hang out/bar, Marluxia has the flower shop, McDonalds, The lucky lock ups restaurant, pizza hut and family dollar." I said counting off each job.

"Don't forget I baby sit on Fridays." Marluxia says as he sits down next to Roxas.

"How do you still have energy? 6 different jobs?" Roxas says in disbelief. I sighed, I knew he was taking on to many jobs. I offered to help him sense he lives with his younger sister and his dead family owes money to a psycho, but he said he could handle it. Every so often he'll call me and ask if I could cover for him at the flower shop of babysitting. He calls Demyx for McDonalds cause his aunt owns the one in Twilight Town, Zexion for lucky lock ups restaurant the owner of that restaurant simply adores him, and Roxas mostly dose family dollar, his mom works there. The only thing not covered is pizza hut so he has to do that one alone.

"I don't have any energy left, so I was wondering if Axel here could give me a ride home." Marluxia says putting his head on the table half asleep.

"Today's Friday." I said getting up to leave.

"Shit!" Marluxia swore. I smiled and looked over at Roxas.

"I guess our sates cut short its 10:00 any ways." I said. "And Marluxia you go home and get some sleep. I'll cover baby sitting tonight…its at the Strife's house right?" I asked. He nodded as we all piled into the vehicle me driving. Sense Marluxia lives within walking distance he was off first. A bit later I dropped Roxas off.

"Hey, if he hurts you in any way come to my house its just a block away." Roxas went to argue but I cut him off. "I know those aren't from basket ball. Hell you don't even have a basketball hoop. Love ya! Bye!" I said and drove off.

"You never checked the back yard dip shit!" Roxas yelled after me. I just waved.


End file.
